


【盾冬】免疫

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 是年初的合志稿，带一点点赛博朋克，短篇一发完其实这个题材更适合写长篇，也许未来会扩写吧(*/ω＼*)





	【盾冬】免疫

巴基吞了吞口水，苦着脸，局促不安地望着眼前的玻璃拉门。穿白袍的科研人员在门后忙碌，排气扇嗡嗡转个不停，墙上的白字写着“九头蛇先锋科技有限公司”，他脚步慢了一点，后面的人立刻催促，不得已，他只能快步追上队伍。

排队的人大都是流浪汉，或者难民，有钱人才不稀罕这些小钱，更不会冒险让来路不明的针剂流入自己的血管。巴基又吞了一次口水，感觉喉结蠕动起来，他真的很害怕。

“注射时间超过三小时的志愿者，请到前方右转第三间房间来。”

巴基跟着队伍来到房间门口，又是一轮证件检查，工作人员打量他的眼神让他很不舒服。当地人歧视难民，即便难民无法抢走他们的工作——那是违法的，一旦发现就被驱逐出境——当地人还是认为难民不配与他们呼吸同一口空气。

久远的记忆闪现在他脑海中，没有尽头的暴雨，海啸，康斯坦察淹没在一片汪洋之中。他登上最后一班救援飞机离开家园，被分配到美国，拘押进难民营，为了生活只能乞讨，或者干一些游走在法律边缘的营生。他的朋友朗姆洛拿到一份发传单的工作，天天把约会性感女郎和出售人体器官的全息广告投影到路人的视觉神经内部，巴基也想要这份工作，他在罗马尼亚的时候是一名通讯工程师，这对他来说简直是小菜一碟，而朗姆洛说，只要有钱一切都能搞定。

钱。钱真是万恶之源。

巴基赶走这些想法，门开了，他继续往里走，按照研究人员的要求脱掉上衣经过氯水池和气闸。一间稍大一些的屋子出现在面前，里头已经有九个人，四男五女，巴基是最后一个进入的。大门在背后轰然关闭，巴基不知所措，尴尬中只记得先把套头衫穿上。

他站到一个金发帅哥身边，对方冲他友好地笑了笑。

巴基回以微笑，两人目光交错，他们都很紧张。“真不知道接下来会发生什么。”金发男说，巴基点了点头，他不想暴露自己的外国口音，免得招致鄙夷的视线。

但直觉告诉他，这个金发男是个好人。

这时另一扇门打开了，一个研究人员走了出来，“感谢各位志愿者的参与，”他边说边清了清嗓子，“想必大家都知道了，这项实验主要为了研究TN873.h变种病毒对多巴胺的分泌的影响，这是一种完全无害的病毒，只需一周就能被身体自然代谢，但这一周对你们而言将会相当……疯狂，你们知道为什么吗？”

“它能控制爱情。”金发男回答。

“没错，这就是我要把你们两两配对的原因，”研究人员回答，“顺带一提，感谢你百忙之中前来参与，罗杰斯先生。”

“没什么，为科技献身是我的荣幸。”

他们认识？巴基心想，被称作罗杰斯的金发男看起来确实不像社会下层，思及至此，他不安地动了动，想要离身边人远一些。

研究人员看了看表，“大约半小时后病毒会起效，”他说，“监控仪器已经安装在各位的身上，到时大门会开启，你们可以自由离开。享受约会吧，女士们和先生们。”

他夸张地挥了挥手，离开了。

巴基感觉度秒如年。

药效真的来了吗？他盯着和自己配对的女士，没有半点感觉。所有人都局促不安地站着，后来他们感受到尴尬，分出一些去沙发上休息，还有一些靠在墙边。半小时过去了，屋内的空气忽然变得燥热，人们开始聊天，气氛凭空生出几分暧昧。又过了一会儿，他突然看见一对男女开始接吻，和他配对的女士也参与其中，天，现在要怎么办，他环顾四周，心跳如雷，一股热切的渴望开始在他的体内堆积，迟迟找不到发泄之地……

忽然他看见了那个金发男人。

等一下，那家伙之前有这么性感吗？那张希腊神坻一样的脸，那让人血脉偾张的肌肉，巴基之前有注意过这个吗？对方也在用同样贪婪的目光回望巴基，像是要把他拆吃入腹，他们像两颗磁石一样自然而然地靠近，近到几乎贴在一起，他能感受到对方滚烫的鼻息几乎吹拂到自己脸上，这一瞬间，仿佛有电流在巴基的体内流窜。

“我是史蒂夫罗杰斯，”对方的声音也性感得过分，“我想和你约会。”

“我叫巴基，”巴基已经完全忘了隐藏自己的口音，“詹姆斯巴恩斯，巴基。约会？天啊，我迫不及待了。”

* * *

研究人员的说辞毫无夸大，他们的确度过了疯狂的七天。

这七天里，巴基觉得自己是全天底下最幸福的人，他和史蒂夫像两个命中注定要在一起的灵魂伴侣一样陷入了热恋，他们如胶似漆，和对方分开哪怕一秒都是可怕的煎熬。这七天里，所有的经历都甜到梦幻，巴基完全忘记了自己的身份，他觉得自己像在参加灰姑娘的舞会，脑子里只剩下旋转，旋转，再旋转……

他带史蒂夫去下层区，和他手拉手在陈旧的小巷之间穿行，头顶悬垂着光怪陆离的霓虹灯招牌。他们去地下酒吧，坐在蒸汽朋克风格的齿轮座椅上，看机械吊臂的末端像莲蓬头一样喷出德国黑啤。他们看球赛转播，吃路边摊，从油漆剥落的自动售货机里买最大盒的安全套。画面一转，他又被史蒂夫拉进对方家中，智能卧室像梯田一样在面前铺开，窗户循环投影着夏威夷的风景，人造阳光定格在波澜壮阔的黄昏。太美了，他深深地吸了一口海风，忽然整个人被向后一扯，史蒂夫抱着他滚倒在散发着花香的大床上。

亲吻，做爱，无休无止。

他们巴不得死在对方身上。

第七天上午，他和史蒂夫领到了他们的结婚证。“我们是不是进展太快了？”巴基有一瞬间的怀疑，但史蒂夫把他搂进怀中，当着所有人的面吻了他。

“我爱你，”他的声音沉着有力，“这与病毒无关，我永远爱你，为你死心塌地。”

这句话彻底打消了巴基的疑虑，他伸出胳膊，放心地让工作人员把婚姻证明植入皮下。从此他的无名指上永久闪烁着淡蓝色的圆环，任何身份扫描仪都将把他识别为史蒂夫罗杰斯的配偶，他获得了本地居民享有的一切权力，甚至可以自由支配史蒂夫的财产。他不再是难民了。

但巴基完全没有意识到这个，他只顾傻笑。离开法院，他和史蒂夫对未来充满信心，他们笃定即便没有药物自己也能和对方恩爱如常。

但到了傍晚时分，药效褪去了。

伴随着清醒的意识一齐涌来的，还有巨大的荒谬感。我都做了些什么？巴基瞪着自己的手，脑袋里充满梦醒时分的无措。他望向史蒂夫，对方眼里也是同样的困惑。天，这本应该是一段海枯石烂的爱情，但这一刻，完全变成黯然无色的笑话了。

他们逃似的避开了对方。

一起回研究所，一起进行最后的采样，中途谁也没再说话。其他几对志愿者脸上也是类似的表情，太诡异了，言语无法描述这种感觉，他觉得自己上一秒还在云端漂游，下一秒狠狠砸向地面，摔了个粉身碎骨，连痛都来不及叫。

他和史蒂夫分头离开研究所，中途尴尬地说了声再见，双方都恨不得钻进地下。

直到回到家中，巴基才意识到，那块皮下芯片还在自己的无名指上闪光。

* * *

曾经巴基很害怕这样的黑诊所，他的家人就是在逃难过程中死在这种地方的，但他现在别无选择。

手术台和工具桌几乎已经消失在成堆的披萨盒里，无影灯的支架上挂着旧衣物，医生每说一句话嘴里就飘出一股速溶咖啡的怪味。听完巴基的要求，他扫开桌上的杂物，从一件皱巴巴的手术袍下面拽出一支笔刀。“别动。”医生说，然后割开巴基的皮肤，眨眼功夫就挖出了那张芯片。

巴基疼得直翻白眼。

“要我帮你处理了吗？”医生指着那张血淋淋的小方块问，巴基摇头，心想他是要把它还给史蒂夫的。他从诊所拿了个药瓶装它，医生还和他多要了几块钱，因为他的口音和他的难民身份，真该死。

回到家，他给史蒂夫打电话。电话响了很久才接，听到巴基的声音后，史蒂夫的回应干巴巴的。他说他工作忙，让巴基把芯片寄过去，接着就挂断了电话。

一听就是借口。

巴基叹息。

走进难民营，迎面而来的就是令人作呕的气味。巴基的住所是用泡沫瓦楞板搭建的，几乎没有隐私可言。他把芯片放在他的吊床旁边，心想前几天他真是昏了头把史蒂夫往下层区带，还好没带他回家，没让他看到这一切。他真想念史蒂夫的住所，想念有人造阳光的房间，更想念史蒂夫身上的温暖的气息……不，他不能想念这个，他已经不爱他了。

都怪那该死的病毒。

好在他拿到了钱，可以贿赂朗姆洛了。他把钞票绑成卷，沉甸甸地装在口袋里，出门前关好了房门，用一个摇摇欲坠的铜锁当门锁。这东西基本上踹一脚就掉了，但没人会在难民营偷东西的，但凡带点脑子的生物都知道这里的人穷得前胸贴后背，还不如去打劫乞丐。

理论上如此。

但等他告别朗姆洛，回到家中时，他家里仅有的家具全都像被龙卷风卷过，房门大敞，所有便于携带的东西都不见了，包括吊床旁边的小药瓶。

停顿，沉默，然后嘶声咆哮，巴基一脚踹上门，把破损的铜锁扔出去几十米远。邻居上来安慰他，他搪塞他们，抱头蹲下，嘴里发出一声不知道是哭是笑的怪音。

* * *

“你弄丢了它？”史蒂夫的声音难掩愤怒，“你弄丢了我们的结婚证明？老兄，那可不是钱包或者手机，你怎么可能——”

“我被小偷光顾了，”巴基对着话筒艰难地吞了口唾沫，“我很抱歉，我——”

“警察怎么说？”

“……警察？”

“对，别告诉我你没有报警。”说完史蒂夫顿了几秒，巴基的沉默告诉了他答案，“该死的你真的没有报警，你在想些什么？你到底做什么工作的，还是你屋子里藏了什么见不得人的东西？”

“不我没有——上帝啊，我以为你知道我是干什么的——”

史蒂夫没等他说完，“在那儿等着，我过来找你。”

* * *

半小时后一辆空中汽车从高架上的车流中分离出来，鱼一样游向巴基。舱门升起，怒气冲冲的史蒂夫跳了下来，还是那么英俊，衣冠楚楚，头发一丝不苟地梳在脑后。巴基不敢和他对视，一路把他引进难民营，站在自家门口。

“你是难民？”史蒂夫目瞪口呆。

“呃……”巴基挠了挠脑袋，“如你所见。”

好一会儿没有人说话，史蒂夫的眼神凝滞在巴基身上，从震惊到无措，再到同情，巴基以为他会更加怒气冲天，但是没有，史蒂夫只是小心翼翼地低下了头。

“所以你才去参加试验。”他连声音都柔和了不少。

“显而易见了，”巴基耸了耸肩，他想表现的轻松一些，但沉重的语气出卖了他，“很抱歉让你误会了一些事情，我以为我的口音能让你意识到这些……”

“你的口音？啊，我懂了，”史蒂夫露出恍然大悟的神情，他指了指耳朵，上面有个骨传导器，“我是做客户联络的，每天要和几个国家的人交谈，为了方便我装了这个翻译器，估计你的口音被它过滤掉了，抱歉。”

“你没和我说过。”

“我没说吗？对不起，那我一定是忘了。”史蒂夫充满歉意地说。话音刚落，他们都愣了愣，显然这段对话并不符合他们现在的关系，但它自然而然就出现了，让两人都有些无措。

还是巴基打破了僵局，“现在怎么办？”

“我们去警局报案，再去办理挂失，只能这样了。”

* * *

接下来的一段时间内，巴基觉得自己像只小鸡崽，被史蒂夫拎着辗转于各种陌生机构之间。这些地方的工作人员一见史蒂夫就客客气气，但看见背后的巴基，脸色瞬间变得难看起来。一趟下来他们成功挂失了芯片，却没能报案。警局和难民署互相推诿，谁也不想管，最后史蒂夫的脾气像气球一样憋到极限，差点和人吵起来，巴基忙在他濒临爆发的前一秒连拖带拽他弄出了大门。

“他们简直欺人太甚！”

史蒂夫一路都在发牢骚，一副打抱不平的模样。

“我都习惯了。”巴基回答。史蒂夫怔怔地看着他，好像他受了多大的委屈却不自知。“别想太多了，我们等挂失补办就好。”他宽慰地拍了拍史蒂夫的背。

后者叹了口气，“可那至少要一个月。”

巴基弯起嘴角，“你就这么想和我离婚吗？”

话一出口他就想扇自己两巴掌，他这是什么语气？他居然用了那种被他封存几百年的调情口吻，上帝，希望史蒂夫不要误会才好。那疯狂的七天又浮现在他脑海，他的心咚咚直跳，而史蒂夫——史蒂夫显然也被问住了，他眨了眨眼，一反先前的强硬，竟然有些怯怯地回了一句，“我不是那个意思……”

他们面面相觑，一时都沉默下来。

“总之，”史蒂夫率先换了话题，“我们都累了一天了，一起去吃晚饭怎么样？”

“呃，去哪儿？”

史蒂夫报了一个高档餐厅的名字，并且说那里有他最爱的法式焗龙虾。

巴基再次回以沉默，脑海中堆砌着许多乱七八糟的想法。这是一个约会吗？因为史蒂夫知道他消费不起那样的地方，想替他付账单。但也许这只是为了客套？或者他同情心泛滥了，不想让巴基早早回到那狗窝一样的难民营去。

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛还是那么迷人，让他想不出理由拒绝。

他们一起吃了晚饭，感觉很好，没有想象中的别扭和疏离。也许他们的潜意识里还觉得彼此是一对，谁知道呢？饭后史蒂夫送他回家，他不想让他进到难民营里头去，他们在外面道别，一切似乎和之前一样，多了些理智，少了些干柴烈火。史蒂夫走后，巴基听到邻居在对他吹口哨。

“你飞上高枝了，伙计，”邻居的眼里闪着嫉妒的光，“你马上要成为合法居民了。”

巴基让他滚开。进屋以后，他把脑袋抵在空荡荡的梁柱上。“也许我不该这样，”他自言自语，“也许吧……我总是会把事情搞得一团糟。”

* * *

第三次去见朗姆洛，他吃了闭门羹。

“我听说你和本地人结婚了，”朗姆洛心不在焉地瞟他一眼，“那你为什么还需要这份工作？我把他给别人了。”

“可我给了你钱！”

“别人给得更多。”

巴基无言以对，这就是他们这些人的生存之道，他甚至无法以此指责朗姆洛。“快去找你的丈夫吧，”朗姆洛耸耸肩，“不知道你们达成了什么交易，但我得说，你他妈真是交了好运。”

真该死，他没法和朗姆洛解释这个。这下他更要省吃俭用了，每天只吃一顿，也许能多熬几个月，但最后他还是会面临连住处都没有的窘境。是的，难民营不是完全免费的，何况他还需要水和煤气……天，他要赶紧找到下一份工作才行。

汽笛声换回了他的注意力，他已经走到家附近了，史蒂夫的空中座驾就前方不远处，车身上黏满了难民们渴望的视线。

“嗨，”金发男人走下车来，巴基尽量让自己不盯着他紧绷绷的衬衫，“我想来看看你，顺带汇报一下进展。”

“有进展吗？”

“呃，基本没有……法院发了条消息说申请已经在排队了，如果这算是进展的话。”

这只算一个拙劣的借口，巴基想，内心不由得有几分飘飘然。这证明史蒂夫想见他。

“你看起来不太开心，”史蒂夫摘下墨镜，专注地望着巴基的脸，“出什么事了吗？”

巴基吞咽了几次，犹豫要不要如实交代。

但他最后还是臣服在那双迷人的蓝眼下，说出了前因后果，但他没有说他的经济已经拮据到了即将露宿街头的地步，只说他必须找工作。

但以史蒂夫的智慧，很容易就猜到了他的窘境，“你知道……”金发男人表情带了些试探，“你可以试试正规途径的，我的意思是……你完全可以去应聘那些合法的工作。”

“什么意思？”

史蒂夫给了他一个腼腆的笑容，“你现在还算是我的配偶。”

巴基面露讶色，几秒钟后，他感到一股没来由的恼火，“可那只是现在，以后怎么办，无论如何我们还是会离婚的，到时候我的合法身份就没有了，我他妈又是个只有三年暂住证的——”

他自己打住了声音，史蒂夫正想回应些什么，就看见巴基神情复杂地望着难民营的破屋。“你说的对，我根本没什么选择。”不出片刻，巴基发出一声长叹，“我会去试试的，很抱歉我要利用我们的关系，如果你不想……”

史蒂夫把一只手放在他肩上，“你知道我根本不介意这个。需要帮忙就告诉我。”

“谢谢你，”巴基点头，用力吸了下鼻子，“真的谢谢你。”

史蒂夫没说话，只是稍稍加重了手上的力道。他们几乎依偎到一起了，但巴基并不想挣开。

* * *

“嘿，我喜欢你这个别致的新锁。”

史蒂夫弯着嘴角，抓过他绑在门上的绳索在半空中晃了几晃。巴基不满地哼了声，低着头继续收拾他的行李。他其实没多少东西可带，在他犹豫要不要带上他破洞的夹克衫时，史蒂夫慢悠悠地站到了他背后。

“你还记得很久以前你带我去过的小吃摊吗？”他笑着问，“我有点想念那个味道。”

“哪个小吃摊？”

“就……你知道的，那一周中的某一天。”

巴基顿觉心跳加速。不要脸红不要脸红不要脸红。他扭开脸几乎把头埋进行李箱里，“我都不知道他们用的是什么肉，没准很恶心。”

“我无所谓，”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“就当庆祝你搬家。”

“庆祝我终于没了房子？”

“别这样说，”史蒂夫走近了一些，目光柔和，“我们说好的，等你工作稳定下来再付给我房租也不迟。”

巴基叹气，不再争辩，他觉得自己迟早溺死在这个名为史蒂夫罗杰斯的温柔乡里。后来他们一起去了小吃摊，点了卷饼、炸鱼和啤酒，巴基掏出钱包要结账的时候史蒂夫没有拦他，他真好，懂得维护巴基所剩无几的自尊。

“我把南边的卧室留给了你，”史蒂夫边说边把车停入车库，他突然朝巴基伸过一只手，巴基心脏狂跳的瞬间才意识到对方只不过是想关闭空调，真要命，这让他能闻到对方身上的古龙水味。

“需要什么就告诉我，”对方接着说，“我一直都在。”

* * *

新办公室建在一所全息投影的生态园里，桌旁垂着藤蔓，头顶不时有巨鸟飞过。美国人真浮夸，但巴基没什么可挑的。不断播放的流水声吵得他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，差点没听见上司说话。这里的设备比他的家乡好太多了，他还要一段时间适应。但不管怎么说，能重新回到他所擅长的领域真是令人庆幸，而这一切只因为他是史蒂夫的配偶。

他预支了第一个月的工资，生活总算不那么捉襟见肘了。史蒂夫当天去日本出差，只留了一个远程动态投影陪他吃晚餐。冰箱里有昨天剩的意面，史蒂夫的影像复制出一盘一模一样的，端着盘子，把面条吸得呼噜作响。

“日本怎么样？还适应吗？”

“一切都好，”对方笑着说，“现在我正在和客户开会，大概四小时后就能到家。”

“真快，是亚轨道飞行？”

“嗯哼，就是舒适度有待提高。”

他开始讲他第一次坐飞机结果吐得天昏地暗的事情，巴基的思绪不由得飘得很远。他记起海水淹没康斯坦察，他紧贴在飞机舷窗，遥望着已经化作一片汪洋的陆地。垃圾和污油漂浮在灰色的水面上，反射出金属色的光，周围断断续续传来哭声，太阳最后一抹光晕也在海面尽头消失了，他们突破烟尘弥漫的对流层，航向未知和绝望。

等他醒悟过来时，他发现自己拿着酒瓶，史蒂夫的投影担忧地望着他。

“你喝得太多了。”对方说。

巴基一挥手，把投影搅得波纹起伏。对方说出下一句话之前他就关闭了它，同时他也关闭了史蒂夫家里的人造阳光，周围陷入永夜，他摔倒在自己的大床上，记忆棉自动包裹住他的四肢，他闭上眼睛，再次把瓶口伸向嘴边。

* * *

深夜，他感觉有人在轻抚他的头发。

他慢慢醒来，一眼看到面色担忧的史蒂夫。“工作不顺心吗？”对方小心翼翼地问，“还是我惹你生气了？”

巴基哭笑不得，想说自己没这么脆弱。可他看到史蒂夫风尘仆仆的模样，看到对方来不及更换的西装，突然就被一股致命的酸涩击中了。“你为什么对我这么好，”他控制不住自己的眼泪，“试验已经结束了，它已经彻底结束了……”

史蒂夫把他搂进怀中，深深地吸了一口气。“因为我控制不住自己，”他的嘴唇擦过巴基的头顶，“这和试验无关，和病毒无关，我爱你，巴基，我爱上你了。”

巴基的喉咙骤然收紧，泪水模糊了视线，“可我只是个难民，”他抽噎着，声音抖得不像话，“我什么都不是，我会拖累你，像条恶心的水蛭一样吸你的血，你不应该管我，更不应该爱上我，你这个白痴——”

“这是你的真实想法吗？”史蒂夫的专注地凝视着他。

巴基摇头，不肯说话。

史蒂夫加重了语气，“告诉我，你的真实想法。”

巴基顽固地向后缩，继续摇头。这时眼前一暗，史蒂夫温柔地压上来，扶住他瑟瑟发抖的下颚。

“你不说我也知道。”

巴基瞬间崩溃了，“我恨你，”他自暴自弃地扭开头，“你这个混蛋、杂种、不要脸的王八蛋——”他哭得更厉害了，“我为什么要爱上你这种人——”

史蒂夫用吻封住了他接下来的话。

* * *

上一次做爱似乎是很久以前的事了，但远没有这次疯狂。他在被操的过程中叫哑了嗓子，身上糊满汗水和体液。两次过后他小睡了一会儿，然后又在对方没完没了的操干中醒来。天色黎明时他一睁眼就看见全身赤裸的史蒂夫躺在自己身边，尽管全身酸疼，鼻子和喉咙也都像重感冒一样难受得不行，他还是在幸福感驱使下爬起来，给了史蒂夫一个美妙的清晨口活。

当天他们都请假了。

* * *

“一开始大家都坚信着，雨季不会太长，水坝能坚持住，政府虽然岌岌可危但也不至于马上垮台……”

他依偎在史蒂夫的怀里，非常安全，不时还有柔和的亲吻落在他脖颈上，“灾难最后还是发生了，之后就是无止尽的迁徙，等待，迁徙，等待，像一群等待发配的囚犯。我妹妹被分去了俄罗斯，从此杳无音讯，我父母和我先被送到了东南亚，因为水土不服，他们染上变异黑斑病，我甚至没见到他们最后一面……”

他花了很长时间深呼吸，试图平复内心的悲痛。史蒂夫收紧怀抱，慢慢摸索着他紧绷的脊背。他渐渐放松下来，吸了下鼻子，放任自己深深陷入史蒂夫带来的温暖。

“无论如何，我真的非常幸运，”他说，“能遇到你，简直是上天赐予我的礼物。”

史蒂夫继续吻他，直到他沉沉睡去。

* * *

直到那一天到来，天堂般的日子转瞬即逝，他打开砰砰作响的大门，一架无人机丢进来一个包裹。他拆开，面色震惊地捧着那个装有芯片的药瓶。包裹内附一张纸条，用立体墨水印刷，一打开里头的文字就像乱窜的激光一样扑到他面前：

我看到了你发布的失物招领，酬金请打入以下账户。

——一个赏金猎人。

他僵直在原地，不敢去找史蒂夫。

他害怕听到什么不想听的话。

“太好了。”史蒂夫会这么说吗？“我们可以提前去办手续了。”

“然后离开我的房子，”想象中的声音犹如雷击，“回到你的难民营去，你的工作也完蛋了，一切都结束了，你没有留在这里的理由了。”

焦虑瞬间淹没了他，让他顾不得冷静思考。史蒂夫回家时看到的就是那么一幕：巴基独自站在窗边，身边环着愁云惨雾，红蓝相间的霓虹灯光如同液态的金属流动在他的羊毛衫上，让他仿佛一尊树脂做的雕塑。

“巴基？”史蒂夫急切地走上来，“出什么事了？你还好吗？”

巴基没说话，他回头，表情让史蒂夫瞬间想起他在难民营里见过的孩童。“你的居住证出问题了？”这是史蒂夫最先冒出来的想法，“我去给难民署打电话。”

巴基立刻叫住了他，“不，不是这么回事。”

史蒂夫茫然，而且微微有些愠怒。巴基这才战战兢兢地把包裹和纸条一起拿出来，然后别开视线，像是在等待宣判。

一分钟。

两分钟。

他听到脚步声，回过头时发现史蒂夫转身走向门口。他真的要走了。巴基绝望地闭上眼，，直到几秒后史蒂夫折了回来，他居然在巴基面前跪下了。

巴基顿时震惊得手足无措。

“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”史蒂夫郑重其事地开了口，他拿出一个皮革嵌纹的小盒子，这是什么？巴基一眼瞄到上面的印花字体，它们像蝴蝶似的飞出来，编织成钻石的形状。

史蒂夫给了他一枚钻石戒指。

“我知道这有些老套……巴基，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

巴基的脑袋开始嗡嗡作响。

“可……我们已经结婚了。”这是他迟钝的大脑憋出的第一话。

史蒂夫瞬间笑了，“我知道，”他悄悄把戒指带到了巴基手上，“我今天才准备的，本来想找个更好的时机给你，可有人收到了芯片就以为我们已经结束了，上帝啊，巴基，你真的以为我们会这样结束吗？”

巴基傻乎乎地摇了摇头。

后来发生的事情他有些记不清了，只记得他们抱在一起，就像初见面时那么激动和混乱。巴基幸福地环住史蒂夫的脖子，后者一边欢呼一边抱着他在屋里转圈，转了一遍又一遍。

我找到家了。眩晕之中，巴基迷迷糊糊地想。

* * *

婚礼当天，他们乘车经过盘根错节的高速公路匝道，侧面是银河般的车流。巴基望向窗外，两幢高楼大厦之间竖起了新的广告牌：“九头蛇先锋科技有限公司，”钴蓝色的字体闪烁着，“我们宣布：爱情是完全可以被操纵的。服下药丸，一见钟情；停药七天，和平分手，没有任何副作用，详情点击。”

“我向你保证，”他对史蒂夫说，“这玩意儿绝对没有他吹嘘的那么有效。”

说完，他们相视一笑。


End file.
